


Yes, I did

by Ashikawarin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: A wild imagination on the countless possibilities of what could happen after chapter 211.





	Yes, I did

Alright alright, I’ll buy it for you. . . 

I stared at him dead in the eyes. "Wha. . .what did you just say?" I stammered as I reached out my hand to catch my balance. I can't believe he just said that. He's never caved into any of my wimps and complains before. 

“I said, I’ll get it for you, so stay.” He tian said with a rare smile on his face. Before I could retort, the stage head called me once more. We exchanged a short glance before I turned away and headed towards him. 

I wonder what he needed, earlier he asked for my name, I wonder if I was in any kind of trouble. I've never been called for anything good in my life. Especially with all the crazy activity that has happened. Thank god for this sudden day job that He Tian introduced me. I really needed the money for the coming months. 

"Yeah, you need me?" I mumbled as I tried to sound as polite as I could. If I could keep myself in this man’s good books, I could get more side jobs to relieve my mother a little more. Before I could ask him once more why he called me over, I heard a lady's voice.

"I really do think he has the right attitude, he has quite the looks as well. This could really work." Huh, was my reaction, what is this lady judging me about. Her eyes kept scanning me from head to toe. I hunched a little more and tried to look away. This lady was clearly checking me out.

“I think he really could work, so what's your name?" the stage head said with a soft smile on his face. His face prompted me to form a slight smile on mine.

"Erm, I’m Mo Guan Shan. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for the part time job you've offered me today." I blurted out as I remembered what my mom used to teach me when I was younger. Always be polite and appreciative.

“Can we call you Guan Shan? Let's just cut to the chase, we're looking for a male model with natural red hair and a bit of an attitude. You know to have more personality for a small fashion brand. Would you be interested? “The lady said as she finally stop checking me out.

I felt myself blinked once, then twice. Before I could stop myself, I stammered out. "Huh, model. . . Me. . . . What? “Before I could react to anything else, a loud voice rang across the room.

"Yes, of course he is interested! What is the pay like and when?” He Tian shouted as he made his way towards us. What was he even thinking? I can’t be a model, all I’ve got was a black face and a worst attitude. Just as I was about to speak up, the stage head replied.

“It’ll be about $100 per hour, and it will go for as long as we can till we get the shot we want. Seeing how Guan Shan is probably an amateur, the hours could be long. But we’ll pay.” My jaw dropped as soon as I heard his reply. A hundred per hour is a lot of money. It could really help ease my mom a little and help around the house more. I thought to myself, that this is really good money. And no matter how much I find He Tian annoying, I know a place he recommends cannot be out to scam people. This is a real job offer, and not a crappy one in fact. As I was about to string more thoughts together, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and took note that the lady from before was standing right in front of me. She gave me a reassuring smile and said.

“Don’t worry, I know you are worried over a lot of things. But I’ve known He Tian for a long time, I won’t scam his friend. And no we do not deal with any black market stuff. We are all clean here. This could really be a good chance for you to enter the industry if you have any interest. If not, just have fun and be natural. Give it a chance, give me a chance to photograph a good redhead. I’ve been on the search for one for years!” She ended her ‘go for it’ speech with a strong pat on my shoulder. Before I realised it, I was nodding along to her excitement.

“Great! We’ll discuss this more next weekend alright? For now, I’ve to rush off to another site. I’ll see you next week then Guan Shan!” The lady shouted as she ran out the main door. I felt He Tian sling his hand over my shoulder and thank the stage head for everything today. I smiled and said my farewell as well. He Tian ushered me out of the studio and we were headed to the convenience store downstairs.

“So, do you want the same thing that I got earlier or sandwiches?” He Tian asked as we entered the store. I didn’t reply him, I turned in and headed towards the water section further back. I found a small corner away from the cashier and leaned against the wall. 

“Hey, I’m asking you a question, answer me redhead. What’s wrong?” He Tian teased. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. What’s wrong he asked? Everything is wrong. How did I just got offered a modelling job, did he plan this. Did he know his lady friend was looking for a redhead to photograph? Did he ask me to come and help out at the studio knowing that the lady would have noticed me the moment I entered? So many questions was flying across my head and before I could stop myself, I asked. “Did you plan this, did you know where this was going to end up? Was this why you asked me out today?”

My eyes still trained on the ground. I saw him approached, closing the gap between us. He doesn’t reach out to grab me, or do anything ridiculous. He just stood there inches away from me. I started to remember our game in the courtyard. His scent, his warmth, his weight. Everything about him was suddenly crashing through my mind. Before I could say something, I felt his finger bumped into mine. He reaches out his hand and places it on the wall beside my head. He leans in, and I glance up to meet his eye. I could feel his breath against my skin as he whispered.

“Yes, I did.” I felt my heart beat escalate, my breathing hasten. And somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is sorta my notes and message!
> 
> Hello, it's been a long while!   
> I had this written the day the chapter came out but didn't know if I should have uploaded it. (As usual)  
> But the chapter ending totally had me.
> 
> I hope my writing was alright and I hope it wasn't a weird jump from scene to scene ><  
> I hope that the story did flow and all that. I feel that the story seems a bit weird paced. . . 
> 
> But overall, I hope anyone reading this would enjoy it!
> 
> Major thanks to the people who have made me want to keep writing!  
> (I really want to keep doing it, but sometimes there just isn't the mood)  
> [Secretly passionate about wanting to be a scriptwriter, when I was younger   
> apparently it's been obvious with the way I would imagine a storyplot  
> or tell someone what if they story went. . . . . . but I never took notice till the recent years]
> 
> Here is a shout out to everyone who have read my first ever story "Waiting"   
> and another shout out to everyone who read my second story "In Between"
> 
> The comments truly makes me happy, and I always read them again when I am feeling awful.  
> [I always have drastic mood changes and have the constant feeling of emptiness. And I had always thought  
> it was normal. Guess I found out it wasn't exactly so] 
> 
> So thank you for making my life easier each day!  
> Thank you to the readers who read "Waiting" even after such a long time!  
> Thank you to the readers who read and notice "In Between"!
> 
> It's amazing to feel this excitement of writing once again!
> 
> Thank you all so so much! I am so grateful and thankful. Words cannot describe the amount of love I've receive from readers here.
> 
> Lastly, to whoever is reading this, may your day/evening/night be a good one!!  
> Stay safe wherever you are in the world.  
> Let's spread love and joy. The world is a hard enough place to live in.


End file.
